


An Autumn Day

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Gen, fall festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Giving his Nana and Bobo a much needed break, Deke takes Alya to the fall festival.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Alya Fitzsimons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	An Autumn Day

It was a Deke and Alya day which meant nothing but fun times and sweets. Well, Jemma had begged Deke to keep the sweets to a minimum, but given they were going to the Harvest Festival, home to the best caramel apples, apple pie, kettle corn, and pumpkin sugar cookies, it was sort of a tough sell and she knew it. 

The drive alone had been fun, Alya regaling her Uncle Deke with all sorts of fun facts about why leaves change their color in the autumn and the latest project she was working on with her da. 

“And it will scoop the leaves all up into one big pile all by itself.”

“All by itself?”

“All by itself! Daddy worked it all out! And he lets me put in the bolts!”

The moment Alya’s yellow wellies hit the leaf and hay strewn ground, she was pulling Deke along at breakneck speed. Deke followed her happily, making sure her little hand was safely tucked in his as they walked onto the fairgrounds. 

It was the perfect day to go to the festival. The air was as crisp as a freshly picked apple and smelled just as sweet, with a baby blue sky and a soft, slightly chill, breeze. Fitz had dressed Alya up warm that morning in her favorite brown jumper, her tweed-wool skirt that was a gift from her Nan, and her special yellow-stared tights that she loved so much she rarely took them off. With her beloved wellington boots, she was the epitome of fall.

Deke was a bit more unprepared for the weather. He’d never really known seasons before. The lighthouse didn’t exactly have open air and California stayed roughly the same all year round. So, his wind-breaker might have been a little bit light for the autumn chill, but he sort of liked the nice cool breeze on his skin. 

The first item on Alya’s wish list was to see the animals. She was slowly collecting her own zoo at home, but her reaction to the baby lambs had Deke almost feeling sorry for the inevitable fight the Fitzsimmons household was going to have. They already had Stella the cat, the tank full of fish, the frogs in the pond, the ducks on the banks, and the single cow in the pasture. What more was a little lamb? Still, Deke did not want to be a part of that fight.

“It’s so fluffy,” Alya cooed, petting the lamb with a gentle hand. Deke marveled and just how sweet the little one was. Her eyes were her father’s, bright and curious and wise beyond her years, while her smile was the picture of her mother’s kindness. Still, the little expressions she made, the ones in the slight raise of her brows or the uptick of her cheek, were all her own. Pure and utter Alya.

“You think mummy and da would want a lamb?” she asked, once again taking Deke’s hand as the moved towards the corn maze.

“Dunno, lemondrop. You’ll have to ask them.” Once again, Deke silently wished his Nanna and Bobo luck.

The maze was its own separate sort of experience, half fun activity and half nightmare fuel. Alya had a wonderful time, swinging her arms back and forth and skipping down the corn-husk halls. Deke, however, kept fidgeting with his socks, pulling them up over his pant legs to assure nothing got up. Who knew what kind of things were hiding in the tall stalks of corn.

The duo did eventually make it out of the maze, Alya cheering their successes. 

“I was only a little scared we wouldn’t make it,” Alya said as she bit into a caramel apple.

“Well, you were very brave,” Deke smiled.

“You seemed a little scared too, Uncle Deke. So I was brave for the both of us.”

There was that Fitzsimmons spark in her, a fire fueled by the goodness of her heart and the brilliance of her mind. 

Deke leaned on the picnic table they were sat at, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind his niece’s ear. “That’s how we made it out,” he confided. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”


End file.
